Business Trip Send Off
by dalkid1818
Summary: G!P Santana's off to Kansas City for business and Quinn wants to give her a proper send off.
1. Chapter 1

"Q, have you seen my favourite blue dress shirt? You know, the one I wore to Kurt and Blaine's party last week?" I yell from the kitchen. _I swear, the way she does laundry, more things end up lost than clean_. She doesn't respond, so she's either still sleeping or is in the shower, most likely the first, because although I have to be out the door in two hours to catch a plane to Kansas City, she has the luxury of working from home, and setting her own schedule.

I walk to the master bedroom slowly, looking at Quinn's photos that line the walls. She has a gift; she's able to find the beauty in everything when she looks through a lens. Seeing her use her gift and following her passion, and being successful at it makes me fall in love with my hazel-eyed girlfriend even more. It still amazes me to this day that given our history in high school that we could be here, in a relationship, 7 years later.

I finally make it to our bedroom, and when I open the door, there's Quinn, sitting on the end of the bed, legs crossed and propped up on her elbows. "This one?" she asks as she stands up and starts unbuttoning my favourite shirt. She comes up to me, shirt hanging open, and I can see she has a new set of lingerie on. I start my appraisal at the apex of her thighs, she's wearing a lacy white thong that barely covers her mound. I trail my eyes up her defined stomach, her suntanned skin begging to be touch, and my eyes land on he breasts and I can't bring myself to move them. The way her bra is cupping them, it's as though they're a present, just for me.

"I couldn't let you leave without something smelling like me, I wouldn't want you to forget me," she whispers in my ear, as her hand teases at the elastic band of my boxer briefs.

"Babe, I could never forget you." I bring my hands up and cup her breasts, gently pawing at them, as Quinn's hand travels south and starts stroking my member.

"That's great S, but I'm going to make sure," she whispers again, and she punctuates it with a nibble on my earlobe.

My eyes roll back in my head. I'm overwhelmed by the different tactile sensations at this point. Before I know it, Quinn is on her knees in front of me, my favourite blue shirt thrown across the room, and my boxer briefs pooled around my ankles. I shift to step out of them, but Quinn's hands are gripping my ass, and pulling me closer so that my rock hard cock brushes her lips. She grabs the base of my cock, and flicks my slit, tasting the pre-cum that started to leak out. She moans like it's the greatest thing she's ever tasted, and I swear I get harder. She senses this, and guides my cock into her mouth. She opens wide, taking me all in.

When I was younger, dealing with this extra appendage, I was always self-conscious and embarrassed, that even though I was a girl, I had a member larger than most guys I knew. But now, seeing how hungry Quinn is for my cock, I can't deny how great it feels to give her so much.

Her one hand is wrapped around me, still holding onto my ass, and the other is massaging my balls. She's never anything but gentle. She takes her mouth from my cock, and takes in one of my balls, swirling her tongue around it, giving it the proper amount of attention, and repeats the action with the other. My hands are at my sides, balled into fists because I know if I put them in Quinn's hair, I'm a goner, and I'll be fucking her throat until I blow my load deep. And I swear, this girl is in my head, because she reaches up, takes my hands, and puts them on the back of her head. I take this as silent permission to do exactly what I want. Her mouth is back on my cock, and she bobbing her head back and forth. She has me so deep, her nose touches my pelvis. The familiar coiling in my stomach, and tightening of balls tells me I'm close. I can feel my cock snaking it's way into her throat and I'm in heaven. I bring myself to look at her. She's looking up at me, choking on my cock, and in that moment, I'm done. I pull back until only the tip is resting in her mouth and I come undone. I shudder with each thick rope of cum that lands on her tongue, and I lose count after 7. She swallows all of it. This girl never ceases to amaze me. With one last swirl around my tip, making sure she didn't miss any, she stands up, and turns towards the bed.

"Babe….that was….," is all I can get out watching her retreat to the bed, her ass looking as magnificent as it did during our Cheerios days.

She doesn't say anything. She merely hooks her thumbs into the flimsy band holding up her thong, and works it down her toned legs. It's moments like these that I really appreciate all the yoga and running she does. Not at 5am on a Sunday when she wakes up to partake, but when I can stare and memorize, absolutely.

She doesn't stop there. She unclasps her bra, and lets it fall to the floor. She crawls onto the bed, right to the middle of our California king, and stays there, presenting her perfectly sculpted ass to me, offering herself up to be taken from behind. In the span of a minute that it took her to situate herself, I'm rock solid once again.

I remove the tank top that I had been wearing because I want to feel as much as Quinn's skin as possible. I crawl up behind this blonde goddess, and once I'm close, I reach out with my left hand and run two fingers through my lovers folds.

"Q, you're drenched," I moan. "That's all for you Santana," she breathes. She turns her head slightly to make eye contact. "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

With that, I know she's thinking purely thinking about me and I love it. Quinn is so confident and in charge outside the bedroom that having this level of control is a gift. I love it when Quinn just offers herself up purely for my pleasure.

I line my rock hard member up with Quinn's glistening entrance. "This," I moan as I thrust into the hilt. I grab hold of Quinn's hip, and set a deep and rhythmic pace. I can feel her walls tight around me. "Q, you're so fucking tight," I huff out. "You fill me so completely Santana, please…. deeper…Harder," she pants out. I can't deny her, it's impossible. I slow my pace at first, reaching out to remove the messy bun she'd been sporting throughout. I wrap her blonde mane around my fist, so thankful she grew it back out, especially for moments like these. I pull her back by her hair so that her back is firmly pressed to my front as I continue to bury my cock deep inside her. I turn her head so that I can invade her mouth with my tongue, and my free hand begins to pinch and tweak her erect nipple. Not wanting to leave the other unattended, I switch and lavish the same attention on the other. I drop my hand from her breasts and with my fore and middle fingers, start circling Quinn's neglected clit that is begging for attention. I gather her wetness on my fingers, working a punishing pace on her clit that I match with the thrust of my cock.

I know that Quinn wanted to be used, but I want to make sure that she comes first. So, I let go of her hair, push her chest into the mattress, changing the angle, and with five last powerful strokes, I feel Quinn come undone. It takes everything I have to ride out Quinn's orgasm with her and not find my own release. Her pussy has a stranglehold on my member. I still my movements, feeling her aftershocks pulse around me. Once she's down from her high I slip my still hard cock from her sex and gently flip her on to her back.

I kiss down the gorgeous body beneath me and bring my mouth level with her sex. I lap up her goodness, tasting her sweet juices, worshiping my blonde with my tongue. I flatten my tongue and put the perfect amount of pressure on Quinn's bundles of nerves. I can feel her start to squirm under the attention, knowing she's close. I add two fingers, curling to hit the spot that makes Quinn feel boneless and all nerves (her words). Quinn tangles her hands in my hair and rips my mouth away from her sex, bringing me up so she can moan her appreciation into my mouth. With one final thrust and curl, Quinn is trashing about beneath me, her walls clamping my inside, refusing to let me go. When she's finally come down a bit, I remove my fingers, and she whimpers at the loss. Quinn says she's most content when I'm filling her in someway, and I, when I'm inside her. I bring my fingers to her lips and wet them with her own juices. I lick my fingers clean before I kiss Quinn with everything I've got. "Santana, wow," she breathes, "incredible."

Being this close to her, feeling her heartbeat through my chest makes me focus on my pulsating member. I didn't realize how much I needed my own release. Pleasing Quinn and seeing her come undone so completely, makes me impossibly hard. I know I'm pushing it given that I just gave her two pretty satisfying orgasms by the feel of them, but I want to be able to look my gorgeous girlfriend in the eyes when I cum inside of her. I run the tip of my cock between Quinn's sensitive folds. "Is this ok baby?" I ask, begging she says yes. Quinn whimpers at the over stimulation, but I know that Quinn wants it just as much, if not more than me. I line my cock up at Quinn's entrance, and slowly push into my lover. I push until I'm buried. Quinn is so tight around me, that my eyes roll back in my head as I pull back to thrust again. My forearms rest on either side of Quinn's head, and I roll back on to my toes so that the only parts of us that are touching are our nipples brushing against one another, and Quinn's pussy enveloping my steel hard cock.

"Baby, look at me," I implore, "I want to watch you as we cum together."

"Santana, please make me cum with you," she begs.

"I love you for making me feel so good, but I need more," she squeaks out.

"I need to feel you for days, baby!" With that, I pick up my pace, knowing that I can't hurt her at this point because of how turned on she is.

"Santana," she screams, "cum inside me! Paint my insides with your cum!"

"I want to feel your warmth from the inside out."

This is the Quinn I know and love. She knows what she wants, and she isn't afraid to say it.

"I'm close," I grunt out. "So close," she breathlessly replies. I attack her pulse point with my lips and I can feel her walls start to constrict around my cock. I bring my head up, looking Quinn in the eyes. Her hands snake up my back and grab hold of my shoulders. With the way she's looking at me, all I can see is love, lust, and trust. I reach my one hand between us, keeping up my pace, and circling her clit, but I can tell she's done. Her nails dig in deep, and I know I'll have half moon marks for days, but I love being marked by her. "Santana," she screams out as her orgasm hits her, and I tumble after her, her walls milking every last bit of cum I have left.

I collapse off of her, completely spent. Quinn is lying beside me, completely sated. I take a moment to just revel in how peaceful she looks, wishing that her camera was somewhere close. I look at her bedside table, and it's there. I reach over her gently, trying not to disturb her. I roll back, removing the lens cap, and focus purely on her face. I capture her profile, and replace the camera to where I found it. She can find that gem while I'm gone.

I look at my clock. 7:15am. 45 mins until my driver is here to take me to the airport. I take one last look at my amazing blonde, and get out of the bed. "Santana, come back babe," Quinn mumbles, half asleep. "I would babe, but I have to shower and pack in 45," I yawn as I stretch out.

"Babe, I already did that for you...and don't worry I made sure I packed an extra charger for your iPad, and you're lucky boxers" she winks. "Q, you are fantastic," I wrap her up and bury my face in her neck, breathing in her scent. It's a mix of her vanilla shampoo and sweat, it's intoxicating, and if I'm not careful, I'll miss my ride. I pepper her neck and face with kisses, and land one last one square on her lips so that she knows I appreciate all she does. "Babe, I need to shower now, and I want you to come with, but if you do, I won't be going to Kansas City." "Santana, I wouldn't be able to move even if I wanted to," she laughs. "I wasn't too rough, was I?" I tried to keep the worry from my voice. "San, that was everything I wanted, and more," she gushes. "I love you more and more each day Lucy Quinn Fabray," I state, and seal it with a love affirming kiss.

I get up, quickly shower and see that my gorgeous girl laid out an outfit for me already. I dress, fold and stow my favourite blue shirt, and I'm ready to go. My favourite blonde is still lying in bed.

I lean over, and whisper in her ear "I'll be home soon, don't forget me."

She chuckles and sneaks a quick peck on the lips. And with that, I leave for Kansas City, thinking of how soon I'll be able to kiss those pink lips again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thanks to everyone for the kind words, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. It's got some fluff, angst, and lovin'.**

* * *

5 days. I was in Kansas City for 5 days. I'm sure the city is great, but I was there watching the band "Show Me" play 1am sets trying to determine if my record label should sign them to a deal. Ridiculous hours like that, as much as I love them, don't really lend themselves to exploring what the city may have to offer, so when I wasn't wining and dining the band, I spent much of my time in bed, thinking and dreaming about the blonde photographer I left back in New York.

To say I'm anxious to see her is an understatement. Not just because it's been 5 days since I've had her walls around me (because, let's face it, going a day without feeling her is hard), but also because after living together for 2 years, it's hard to function without your other half. It's the simple things like when I go to bed before her she'll make sure the coffee maker is loaded and set to go off with my alarm, or when I come home late from a show, she'll have my favourite take out in the microwave waiting for me because she knows I forget to eat sometimes. The hardest thing though is just falling asleep. Because without her curled up into my side with her hand resting in the valley of my breasts and her head placed right on my shoulder so that my nose can be buried in her hair, I constantly feel cold, and sleep hardly happens, and if it does, it's fitful.

As I sit in the back of the cab on my way to our apartment, Quinn's ringtone, Country Girl by Luke Bryan, fills the car. "Hey pretty lady, I'm just on my way home, I can't wait to play you the new demo the Show Me's recorded."

"I look forward to it babe, I know you guys are pretty excited to get them signed. I just wanted to let you know that Kurt needed me to step in for a sick photographer for one of their shoots; this is the first free moment I've had. We should wrap up in 2 hours, I hope that's ok?"

"Q, don't even worry babe! I'm just surprised Kurt didn't ask you in the first place."

The cab finally pulls up outside our building. "It's just a small shoot, he thought it wouldn't be worth my time, but I told him, next time, whatever it is, if it fits my schedule, I'll do it… I just love working with him and seeing all the hot new fashion trends," she gushes. " I know babe. You two together make a great team. But get back to work, and I'll see you when you get here."

"I love you San."

"I love you right back pretty girl."

I pay the cabbie, and step out of the car, and I'm hit with a brilliant idea. Having Quinn busy for two hours, I can pick up some things, and surprise my girl with a special night in. Manuel, the greatest doorman in NYC is on shift, and I ask him to store my luggage for a moment so I can run out and pick up what I needed right quick.

I return 30 mins later, slip Manuel a 20, and proceed to carry my luggage and groceries up to our apartment. I step in the door, and the place is spotless. _Oh babe_ is my first thought. There's usually prints littering the table, and rolls of film on the coffee and side tables, and when there isn't it's a telltale sign that Quinn hasn't been feeling on top of her game lately. This makes me even happier that I put off the tiredness to do this for her.

In the time from when I got home, I've put the white tiger lilies (Quinn's favourite) in a vase on the kitchen island, the bottle of white wine in the fridge to chill, and the prosciutto wrapped chicken baking in the oven with the sauce simmering on the stove top. The only thing missing is the blonde that inspired the whole evening. Just as I think of her, my phone beeps indicating a text. It's from Quinn, and I can't help the smile that starts to spread across my face. _"Just hopping in the elevator" _it reads. I head to the fridge, pull out the wine, grab two glasses, and pour out a generous amount in both.

I turn around to the sound of keys in the lock. "San, someone on the floor is cooking something and it smells delicious," Quinn yells out looking at her phone as she kicks the door closed and tries to shimmy out of her shoes without using her hands. I give a light chuckle at the sight and wish I could capture it on film to show her how ridiculous (in a good way) she looks.

I saunter up to her, wine in hand, "I'm pretty sure that's me Q," I state and hand her her glass, then wrap my now free arm around her waist to pull her close so I can kiss her on the lips. It's a soft kiss, just lips, to let her know I missed her.

"Santana, why are you cooking? I thought you'd be exhausted after flying today, I was gonna order Chinese from that place down the street," she says smiling. I know that look, it's the - _you didn't have to, but yes, this is exactly what I want_ - look.

"I thought I would surprise you," I simply state, feeling my smile reaching my eyes. "Besides, I'm tired of takeout after the trip," I lie, winking at her, so she knows.

I walk her to the kitchen island that I'm set with plates and cutlery. I sit her attractive self down, serve up our dinner and sit beside her. We eat in comfortable silence, minus the few moans of appreciation Quinn expresses.

After dinner, I clear our dishes and Quinn wipes down the counter so that we don't have to deal with the mess tomorrow. She throws the rag in the sink and grabs my hand. She leads me to the bedroom, straight into the master bathroom. She drops my hand to turn the water in the tub on. When she's sure it's the right temperature, she turns back to me, and wraps her wet hands around my neck. She leans in and kisses me. "Thank you for dinner Santana, it was delicious," she kisses me again. "Now, will you sit in the tub with me and just hold me?" she asks, and I can see in her eyes that she's tired, and there's something else I just can't place. "Of course babe, that's all I want to do right now," I kiss her right back. I grab the hem of her shirt, and raise it up her body to take it off. With it removed, I reach behind her and unclasp her bra, and work it down her arms. I lean forward and lay a quick kiss on the tops of both breasts. Quinn has her hands on my belt buckle, undoes it and proceeds to unzip my jeans. With them undone, she moves to rid my top half of my shirt and bra and leaves me to shimmy out of my jeans and boxer briefs. Now that I'm completely naked, I step into the tub and turn off the water. It's the perfect temperature, and I sit with my back at the end of the tub and open my legs so that Quinn can rests between them. I take another appreciative look at her as she removes her leggings, and my eyes follow her as she climbs into the tub, and nestles herself into me, her head turned so she can kiss my jaw. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. We sit like this for a while, and I can't help but close my eyes in contentment. Quinn shifts, and I can feel that she's tense.

"Q, what's wrong babe? The bath is supposed to be relaxing, why you so tense?" I ask while drawing shapes on her thighs.

"San…. do you want to get married to me someday?" she whispers.

My shape drawing ceases because I'm thrown for a loop. Quinn sounds so insecure, and the spotless apartment makes sense now. She's been in her head thinking about this for a while.

"Quinn," I turn her head and lean back so I can look at her face fully, "you know the answer to that…. why are you questioning it now?"

"I had lunch with Rachel the other day, and she made an offhand comment about how she's surprised we've made it this far, she didn't think you had it in you."

I blink incredulously at the girl resting between my legs. _Manhands doesn't even know what she's talking about…_ I shift to get out of the tub, and a flash of hurt crosses Quinn's face. I pull her out of the tub, towel her off, and wrap the towel around her. I do the same with myself. I lead her to the edge of the bed, and sit her down. "Wait here," I instruct her. She tilts her head to the side, looking confused.

I march to my office. It's my safe haven. Quinn and I both have our own studio/office, and we respect each other's workspace, so I know for a fact that she has never seen what I'm about to show her. I walk back to our room, shoebox in hand, and stand in front of Quinn. I hand her the box. "Open it."

"What is this Santana?"

"You'll see."

She takes off the lid, and I forgot how full it's gotten lately. She picks up the first piece of scrap paper, and I see the date scribbled on it. February 12, 2017. She should remember that date. It was the opening of Quinn's first gallery show. She places the paper beside her, and picks up another item from the box. This one's a picture of a farmhouse in upstate New York decorated for a reception she pointed out one time in a magazine she was reading. She rifles through the rest of the box that's filled with anything and everything that's Quinn or wedding related, before looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Santana…" she whimpers, trying to hold back tears.

I remove the box from her hands, place it on the ground, grab her hands in mine, and look her right in the eye. "I think about our future all the time," I lean in and kiss her quick. "That box is filled with important dates, notes about your favourite things, your dreams, bucket list items, anything that I deemed important about you, and trust me when I say I'm going to be needing a bigger box soon." I peck her lips again. "There are things in there that you've mentioned loving for a wedding in passing, and I made sure to remember them," another kiss. "You babe, you deserve everything, and one of those things is a proposal that can match how special you make me feel."

She drops my hands, stands up in front of me, wraps her hands around my neck, tangling them in my hair and crashes her lips to mine, pressing her body impossibly close. Our tongues dance like familiar partners, but there's every bit as much passion as there was when we first started dating. The pressure she lavishes on my tongue starts to bring my member to attention, and when she wraps her legs around my towel clad waist, I am ready to take her right then. Her towel has come undone, and I rip it away before I grab her ass and shift her higher. I walk forwards to the end of the bed, and lean over to press her into the mattress. She removes her hands from my hair, breaks away from our kiss, and works her way up the bed. I take my towel off, and follow her up the bed.

Quinn's looking at me like nothing else in this world matters right at this moment. I settle my weight right on top of her, kissing her strong and deep, trying to convey how much I feel for her. She brings her right leg up and around, so that it's resting on my shoulder. She reaches down between us, and lines my cock up at her entrance. Without any foreplay, Quinn is the wettest I have ever felt her. She lifts her head, nibbles on my right earlobe. "Please make love to me Santana," she whispers.

I slowly sheath myself within her tight walls. "God I've missed being inside you," I breathe. I wrap her other leg around my hips, trying to get as deep as possible. I slowly thrust in and out; taking the time to fully appreciate how good Quinn feels around me. Her hands are back in my hair, and she holding me so I can look at her face while I thrust. "You're it for me Quinn Fabray," I whisper, and I lean in and capture her lips in a tender kiss. Her lips feel so soft against mine, and I don't want this moment to end. I shift down her body a little to get a different angle, making sure that I'm hitting Quinn's soft spot. "Right there S, keep doing that," she whimpers. She starts matching my thrust with her hips, and I can feel her walls start to flutter. Feeling her that close, I can feel my own pleasure start to coil deep in my gut. I start to thrust her soft spot harder, again, trying to express how much I want her. "Oh god Santana," she moans, "please…. make me cum."

I bury my cock to the hilt when she says that. I want to give her everything. I pump as deep as I can and I watch her face as a silent scream leaves her mouth. Her walls clamp around me, but I keep pace, prolonging her release. I feel her coming down, but keep at it. "I can't San…it's too much," she squeaks, but I know it can happen again, and I take her leg from my shoulder, wrap it around my hips, and with a few more powerful strokes, I can feel her come undone once again, and this time I let go, emptying my load into her hot and tight channel. I can feel our combined wetness starting to leak out as I start to soften. I slowly pull out as Quinn's legs fall to my sides. She smiles weakly at me, and I can't help but smile back.

I get out of bed, and walk around to the end, pick up my box of Quinn, and take it back to my office. I look for a blank piece of paper and a pen, and scribble the date down – May 14th, 2019; the day I decided it was time to propose to Quinn.

I place the latest addition to the box and replace the lid. I turn the light off, and make sure the apartment is locked, and the lights are all off. I walk back to the bedroom and notice that Quinn has turned on my bedside light, and crawled under the covers. I turn off the light, and join Quinn under the covers. I move beside my girl, and she shifts and takes her rightful place curled up, hand on my chest, head on my shoulder. I breathe in her smell, "I'm going to marry you someday soon Quinn," I whisper. Her breath is deep and even, she's out cold, so she didn't hear me, but after tonight, I know she wouldn't doubt me if she did.

* * *

**A/N - I'll keep going as long as people are enjoying, so let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – They're slowly getting longer. I hope y'all enjoy this installment.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since I came back from Kansas City, and decided it was time to propose. And what a great two weeks it has been. Quinn has been exploring the city with a renewed vigor, capturing gorgeous prints. Seeing her like this is irresistible, and she glows. I can't help but take her at every chance I get.

It's also been a great for me at work since we signed the Show Me's. We flew them out for a private party tonight to welcome them to the label. All of our friends from glee that are in New York will be there: Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Rachel, and Mercedes. There will also be a bunch of industry people that I'll have to remember to actually talk to. It's been a while since all us glee kids have hung out because of our hectic schedules. Mercedes has been touring in support of her new album (she's signed with our label), and Rachel, as much as I can't stand her, has made her Broadway dreams come true as Alphaba in Wicked. I've been traveling a lot as of late, but I can't complain, because I love it, and I get to come home to a gorgeous and talented blonde named Quinn Fabray.

I love bringing Quinn to events like this. She just fits naturally into any situation, and I never feel bad if I have to leave her to attend to clients or a nervous label exec. I'm sitting on the end of the bed pulling on my socks as I watch Quinn rifle through our shared walk in closet. She's bent over what I can only assume is a pile of band t-shirts (tonight's party is nice and casual, the Show Me's go to look is flannel plaid and jeans). She's standing there dressed in only a pair of short running shorts and her bra, and just take a moment to appreciate her before she's covered up. I get off the bed, walk up behind her, and wrap her up in my arms, placing a kiss at the nape of her neck. I can feel the hairs on her body stand up.

"What was that for babe?" she asks, as she takes my hands and places them on her hips so she can continue searching for a winning outfit.

"Just felt like it," I say before I do it again.

"San, if you keep doing that, we're never going to make it out of here," she giggles as she turns to face me. "Babe, you look smoking in that shirt," she states, taking in my red checked flannel that's rolled up to my elbows. Her eyes drop to my lower half that's tightly clad in a dark washed jeans. The look's completed with a pair of tan timberlands. "I take it back…you look smoking all together," she gushes.

"Thanks Q, you look great yourself, but I'm not taking you out like this," I motion at her up and down, "you know how I feel about sharing," I wink and take a step back. "I'm going to go wait in the living room so I don't jump your bones in a minute."

"If you're good, I'll jump your bone later," she teases, and I head to the living room before I make myself late to my own event. I grab a beer from the fridge to help me wait.

* * *

40 minutes later, Quinn saunters out of the bedroom, and she looks fantastic. I start at the bottom, she's wearing tight black jeans tucked into ankle high boots with a heel. She has a sleeveless white Smiths t-shirt that's cut out along the sides so that you can see the lacy black bra she's wearing underneath. The looks completed with some subtle makeup and smoky eyes, and tousled hair that looks like we just had a romp in the sheets, but I know that that's unfortunately not the case.

"I'm gonna have the hottest date there," I say, letting Quinn know how much I appreciate the look.

"San, you never know, Puck could bring that supermodel he's been seeing lately," she counters, winking.

"You're right," I lift her jacket for her to put on, "I wonder if I've got a shot," I ponder aloud.

"Go for it," she chuckles as she grabs my hand and leads me out the door. I turn to lock it, and we're off.

* * *

"Santana, this is a killer party," Puck yells out from across the booth.

"Yah S, thank you so much for inviting us!" Blaine adds.

"Of course you guys! After being in glee with you all, I need to show you what good music actually sounds like," I joke.

Everyone laughs, except Rachel who glares at me. I can't help but want to smack the look off her face, but I know it won't do any good. I stand from the booth, and motion for Rachel to follow. She clambers out, and follows me away from our friends. We're off to the side of the bar, and I order a beer and vodka cran before I speak to her.

"Quinn told me what you said to her a couple weeks ago…" I say, Rachel's eyes going wide, "I know you're looking out for her, but you're completely off base. Quinn's the love of my life, and I don't need you making her question that." I toss down money for the barkeep, pick up my drinks, and leave a speechless Rachel in my wake. I search the crowd for a certain blonde, and I find her in the middle of the dance floor with a dapper looking Kurt. I work my way to them, fighting against the crowd.

I tap Kurt on the shoulder, "Can I cut in?" He turns to me, bows in Quinn's direction, and turns to find his man. "For you," I hand Quinn her vodka cran, and cheers her with my beer.

"Thanks baby." Her face is flush, and I can tell that her and Kurt had been doing some serious dancing. She takes a sip of her drink then laces her hands behind my head. "This party is great. You guys really out did yourselves. The DJ is killing it!"

I lift my beer and turn my head to the side to take a swig from my beer. I can feel a smirk making it's presence known on my face. "I'm glad you're having a time Q," I say as I lean in and kiss her beneath her ear, knowing it'll make her come a little closer. She downs the rest of her drink, kisses me square on the lips, licking my bottom one, asking for entrance, which I gladly give, loving the taste of Quinn mixed with vodka and cranberry.

She breaks away from me, taking her empty glass to a ledge. She turns back to me, and I know the look. It's all lust and want. I feel the temperature rise, and I feel my member stirring.

She's finally back in front of me, and she presses her back to my front. My hands find their place on her hips. Quinn and I find our rhythm, following the beat set by the DJ. After a while, the song switches and she brings her arms up and loops them around my neck. I kiss her neck, willing her to turn so I can taste her lips again. She doesn't do what I hoped, but with an extra shake of her hips, she bends at her knees, leans forward, and slowly straightens her legs so that the pressure is solely focused on my now straining member. I grab her hips, and turn her so I can crash my lips to hers. Our lips move against each other, and I force my tongue into her mouth, and we battle for dominance. Quinn realizes quickly that I am not letting go of control and she gives in. Once air becomes a necessity, I pull away, grabbing her by the hand, leading out of the crowd.

I drag her to the washroom that is surprisingly empty. I pull her into the last stall, lock the door, and attack her lips again. "Q, I can't walk around with this hard on, I need to take care of it," I grunt out.

"Please take care of it San," she moans.

I fumble with her jean button and zipper, but once they're undone, I pull Quinn's pants down just enough that her bare mound is visible. "Commando babe? I wish I knew, this would have happened sooner," I pant. I undo my belt and pants the fastest I ever have, pulling my pants and boxer briefs in one go, freeing my rock hard cock. I grab Quinn's legs, wrap them around my hips, and impale her in one swift movement.

"Fuck San," she groans. Her hands tangle in hair, pulling my lips back to hers. This kiss is hungry and needy. Her tongue working mine while I thrust with everything I've got. My hands are on her hips pulling so she meets my thrusts.

"Santana!" some intern yells, "we need you right now for photo with the band."

"Right now? I'm kind of busy!" I strain.

"We needed you five minutes ago!" she yells back.

"Keep going San," Quinn begs, "please, you feel so good."

"Fuck, I'm sorry" I mumble. I'm so close, but I can tell Quinn isn't. _Fuck I hate my job right now, I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you Quinn._ I thrust hard and deep a few more times, knowing that's all I needed. I grab a bunch of toilet paper with my one hand, and when I feel my release coming, I let go of Quinn's legs, pull out, and come into the mass of TP. I clean my cock of Quinn's juices, place my now softening member in my pants, and buckle up. I look at Quinn, trying to convey how sorry I am. I pull her to me and kiss her with all I've got, hoping that she knows I'll make it up to her once we're home. "I'm sorry," I plead. I unlock the stall door, and slip out. I'm straightening out my outfit, and I can hear groaning in the stall as I walk out of the washroom, and I'm shaking my head at how guilty I feel.

* * *

It took at least 20 mins to wrangle the band and the rest of the label exec for the picture. The entire time I was searching the crowd for the disappointed blonde I left in the washroom. It wasn't until we finished the picture and I headed to the bar that I found her. She was dancing on one of the raised platforms with another attractive blonde. Quinn had her beat by a mile, but I knew that Quinn didn't care what this girl looked like. I knew I left her hot and bothered and this was her trying to get back at me by making me jealous. Any other time, I would cut in, and show Quinn what that does to me, but I know right now I need to let her have her moment. I order a beer, and watch Quinn with the other girl._ Man, she can move_. I sip my beer, knowing I can't let this go on for too long, or I will actually start to get jealous. I finish my beer when the song ends. I grab my cell from my back pocket and type out a message to Quinn. _"If you want me to finish where I left off earlier, come home with me." _Send. I watch Quinn pull out her phone, read the text and scan the crowd for me. We lock eyes, and I wink. She hops off the platform, and is by my side, dragging me out of the bar. I whistle a cab, and Quinn jumps in and I follow.

"40 West 84th Street, and if you get us there in the next 10 minutes I'll give you triple the fare," I instruct the cabbie.

* * *

8 minutes and one happy cab driver later, Quinn and I are stumbling into the elevator of our building. I mash the button for our floor, and I push her against the wall, grind into her, and kiss her. Her lips are soft, and when I run my tongue along her bottom one, it still tastes like cranberries. I take her lip between my teeth and pull back gently, Quinn moaning at the feeling. She licks my bottom lip, and I grant her entrance. Her tongue feels so good against mine. The elevator dings, and the doors open. Quinn pushes me away and heads for the apartment door. "I got it babe," I say as I pull out my keys.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special S," she mocks as I swing the door open.

"And you sure know how to make a girl jealous Quinn," I tease back. "Come here," I pull her close, "and let me make it up to you." I kick the door shut, and kiss her on that special spot beneath her ear.

She leads the way to the bedroom. I strip as quickly as I can once we're in the bedroom. Quinn is stepping out of her pants as I climb on the bed with my head near the headboard. Once she's as naked as I am, she climbs on the bed, crawls up beside me, and throws her leg over. She's straddling me, running her wet, aroused folds along my member.

"How are you going to make it up to me Santana?" she implores.

I grab handfuls of her ass. "Come up her and I'll show you," I indulge, pulling her glistening mound towards my face. Quinn shuffles up my body, dragging her wetness up my now erect cock, my taut stomach, and between my breasts before she settles above my mouth, her thighs framing my face.

"San, I want your mouth on me," she begs.

I lift my head up, flatten my tongue, and lick from her drenched entrance to her clit. I moan at how good she tastes. I don't think I could ever get tired of eating her out. She grabs hold of the headboard, and finally lowers herself completely. I lick between her folds a few more times before I start to attend to her clit. I circle her clit, and Quinn rocks her hips to get more friction. I nibble her clit, and she starts to buck harder.

"I need more San, please…fuck, give me more," she pleads.

I stiffen my tongue, and drive it into her glistening hole. The moan that leaves her mouth is animalistic, and it turns me on even more. Quinn reaches back with one hand and starts to stroke my length, as I continue to fuck her hole with my tongue.

"I'm so close, make me cum Santana…make me cum!" she screams.

I start sucking on her clit, and take my hand and insert two fingers, pump and curl to hit Quinn's spot.

"Santana!" she screams as she cums around my fingers, locking them in place. I remove my fingers, and try to catch her dripping wetness. I lap at her clit a few more times, sending aftershocks throughout her body. Once she's come down from her high, she rests back on my chest.

"Q, that's just the first part, if you're up for more?"

"San, just give me a second," she breathes. My hands traces patterns atop her thighs, as she tries to get her breathing back to normal. "S, the things you do to me with that tongue…" she trails off.

"Just trying to make you feel good babe," I respond as my hands move up her sides. Quinn starts to lean to the side, "No Q," I hold her in place. "I want you on top."

"You know I like it when you tell me what you want," she plays as she grabs hold of my rock solid cock. She runs the tip between her lips and lines it up at her entrance. "What do you want Santana?"

"Ride my cock… please Quinn…I want to feel you around me," I beg. With that, she sinks down around me, her walls stretching to accommodate my size. "You're always so tight for me Q."

Quinn leans forward so her hair cascades around my face, and she brings her lips to my ear. "Fill me Santana…give it to me," she whispers.

She drives me wild. I grab her hips and start to piston in and out. The moans that leave her mouth let me know I'm doing just as she asked.

"Q, you feel so good...oh god," I groan as I feel her walls massaging my cock.

"Right there…keep…hitting…there," she pants out. She cants her hips meeting my thrusts.

"I'm close Q," I huff. With a few more powerful strokes, her walls constrict around my cock signaling Quinn's release, and I immediately follow. She milks me for all I've got, and I am spent. I feel our combined wetness drip from inside her, and I gather some on my fingers, and bring it to her mouth. She cleans them before lean downing and kissing me, her tongue in my mouth allowing me to taste us together. "Babe, we taste good together," whisper against her lips. She just moans in agreement.

I slowly pull out. Quinn whispers at the loss, but I pull down her to my side. I reach around and bring the cover up over us. I bring her back to my front, wrapping my one arm around her waist, with the other acting as her pillow. I place a kiss on the nape of her neck. "I'm really sorry about earlier Quinn. I don't want you to think I was just using you," I whisper into her hair.

"I know S. It's partially my fault. I shouldn't have started something I couldn't finish, but I swear, if you ever leave me unfinished again, you and your hand will be best friends for a long time," she chuckles. "Besides, you more than made up for yourself right there."

"I love you Lucy Q."

"I love you too Santana, but go to sleep. You wore me out," she gushes. She turns over, finds her trusted sleeping position, and snuggles in tight. I kiss the top of her head, and fall asleep knowing I need to put my proposal plan into action.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Sorry for the delay in posting! That's what happens when you start writing before a holiday haha. To all the Canucks out there, Happy Canada Day! Enjoy this installment.**

* * *

"Kurt, I really appreciate you coming with me. You know style, so I really trust your judgment. And, besides you know Quinn better than most," I said, hoping the sincerity was coming through, as we walked into the first and hopefully last jewelry store on our adventure.

"Santana, I'm just honored that I'm one of the first to know," he gushed, taking in the immaculate display cases.

"Well, technically, you are the first," I divulge. I swear I've never heard a squeal as high-pitched as his as he gathers me in his arms and squeezes. He lets me go, smiles and turns to find a sales associate.

"Hi there, excuse me, my friend is looking for an engagement ring, could you point us in the right direction?" he asks as I browse.

"Of course! How exciting! If you'd follow me to this display case," he points, "I'd be more than happy to assist you. And, my name is Daniel."

"Thank you Daniel," Kurt responds politely as he motions for me to join him.

I walk to the counter, slightly overwhelmed by the choices. I look to Kurt for some guidance, "where do I even start?"

"Santana, does Quinn have a preference for what kind of band?" Kurt prods gently.

"Definitely not yellow gold," I smile as I think back to _the box_ and Quinn had definitely mentioned liking white gold or platinum. I look to Daniel and he returns the smile.

"Alright, that's a start, let's take a look shall we," he propositions as he unlocks the display case. The rings are stunning, but none scream Quinn. I try to remember any other details, but I'm drawing a blank.

"Kurt, I don't know, what do you think? Do any say Quinn to you?" I ask as I lean in closer, inspecting the rings.

"You're right, I don't see anything yet," he says gently as he squeezes my hand in support.

I let out a heavy breath, and shuffle away to a display case further in the store. I stop at a random case, and there it is. This ring is the ring that I will be proposing to Quinn with. It's unique, and I can already picture it resting on Quinn's left ring finger, as she holds up her camera, adjusting the lens to take a shot. "This one," I whisper, pointing, hoping Daniel and Kurt could hear me.

"S, that's gorgeous! Daniel, could you tell us more about this one?" Kurt almost squeals.

"That ring there is a fancy yellow radiant cut diamond, surrounded by a halo of white diamonds. It's then flanked with a baguette diamond on each side, and three more diamonds set in the band, which is a 18k white gold," he expertly recites, adding a wink on the end, "and combined, it's just over 1.5 carats. I can feel the smile spreading across my face.

"Wow San, that is some ring," Kurt says dreamily.

"You don't think it's too much?" I ask nervously, "the yellow reminds me of the gold flecks I see in Quinn's eyes sometimes."

"Not at all Santana! She is going to love it," he smiles at me warmly. I nod at Kurt.

"Alright then, I'll get the box for you, and we can get this settled and have you on your way," Daniel politely interjects.

I pull my wallet out of my back pocket, pull out my Amex, and place it on the counter, "Put it on this please, Daniel." He smiles and sets about finalizing everything. Ten minutes and a signature later, I am carrying my future in my hands. Kurt and I exit the store.

"Kurt thanks again. I'm one step closer to putting a ring on it," I wink.

"Santana, of course. It is gorgeous," he wraps me up in a hug. "I have to run, Blaine wanted to meet for a late lunch. Let me know how it goes," he states before kissing me on the cheek and turning to leave.

"Bye Kurt, say hi to Blaine for me," I yell after him.

I turn to walk back in the direction of my apartment. Step one, check - on to step two.

* * *

"Q, we're going to be late picking your mom up from the airport," I mumble with my toothbrush in my mouth. Quinn is on her knees in front of me and with her soft pink lips around the head of my cock. She hums in acknowledgement, and I tangle my free hand in her long blonde locks. She takes her mouth from my shaft, and licks the underside, up to the tip, which she then swirls before taking my entire length, hitting the back of her throat. She repeats this a few more times.

"Come on Santana, I want my breakfast," she winks, before she takes the entire length one last time. I come undone and long hard spurts of cum travel down my gorgeous blonde's throat. She pulls back so that she catches some on her tongue, moaning at the taste. She cleans my shaft, tucks it back in my boxer briefs, zippers up my jeans, and buckles my belt. She leans against me, and pecks me on the lips. "I love you," she smiles.

I finish with my toothbrush, spit, rinse, and replace it beside Quinn's in the holder. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her in close. "I love you too, and not that I'm complaining at this start to my Friday, but what was that for?" I place a kiss on her cheek as I ask.

"You flying my mom out for the weekend. It means a lot," she whispers before leaning in and nuzzling my neck.

"Well, you mentioned it had been a while since you had seen her and I could tell you missed her. I just wanted to make you smile Q," I breathe into hair.

"Santana, if we weren't already having sex like rabbits, I would swear you were trying to charm my pants off," she chuckles. "Let's go get my mom?" she suggests, kissing my neck before leaving the bathroom. I think of the real reason Judy was visiting us this weekend, and I can't keep the smile from my face. I find Quinn at the front door, already to go.

"Lead the way Q," I state, opening the door for the girl I love.

…

"Girls, this apartment is great!" Judy exclaims as she putters around giving herself the tour of our place. Quinn and I are sitting on the couch in the living room. Quinn smiles at me and rolls her eyes at her mother's antics. I can't help but let out a light chuckle. By the time we had returned from the airport, it was early afternoon.

"Thanks mom," Quinn replies, "come sit so we can make a plan for dinner."

Judy finally joins us in the living room and we start discussing dinner options. "Babe, why don't we take your mom to Mas, you know that restaurant in the West Village? The food was fantastic, remember?" I suggest, playing with Quinn's hand that was resting on my knee.

"That's a great idea," Quinn says as kisses me on the check. "Mom, this place was unbelievable. You're going to love it…wait, did you bring something dressy? If not, you can wear something of mine," she offers graciously.

"I did Quinn, thank you though. Santana mentioned something about maybe seeing Rachel's show one of the nights, so I brought a couple of dressier outfits," Judy explained.

"Fantastic," Quinn exclaims, "I think I'll wear that green dress, you know, the Prada one Kurt gave me?" she turns to me.

I smile. I knew she would want to wear this one. "Q, that's a great idea, it's just at the dry cleaners around the corner. I noticed something on it from the last time you wore it," I wink, and Quinn blushes at the memories of the last time she wore the dress; that was one fun ride in the back of a limo, even if I did make a bit of a mess. "Do you want to go pick it up and Judy and I can make a light snack to hold us off till dinner?" I suggest, hoping she agrees to my plan.

"Yah, I'll go do that," she smiles at me, before leaning in to kiss me square on the lips. The look she gives me tells me I'll be paying for letting details of our sex life slip, even if Judy didn't pick up on it. She stands up, kisses Judy on the cheek, and gathers her keys and phone before waving goodbye as she exits the apartment. Once I'm sure she's gone for good I turn to Judy.

"Judy, can you stay there for a second, there's something I want to show you," I ask nervously.

"Of course Santana, I'll be right here," she replies gently, sensing my nerves.

I rise from the couch, making my way to my office. I sit at my desk and open the bottom drawer, retrieving the velvet box that had been locked away for a week. I open it, taking a calming look at my future; I know Quinn will say yes. I leave my office and return to the living room and sit in front of Judy. She has kind eyes like Quinn, and her smile is genuine. I take a deep breath in. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I fidget with the small velvet box in my hands. I look into Judy's kind eyes.

"Judy, I know that Quinn and I weren't always on the best of terms during high school, but I think that was born out of a place where I was scared to love your daughter, because I knew that she was it for me. I knew that if I let her in and let her know all of me," I motion up and down my body, "she could break me, but I am so glad I was brave, because loving your daughter, and having her love me back makes me the happiest I have ever been," I stop fidgeting, and open the ring box to show Judy. Her smile gets bigger, so I continue. "I want to ask Quinn to marry me because I want to spend the rest of my life making her as happy as she has made me. I'm not asking for Quinn's hand, because we both know Quinn is her own person, but I am asking for your blessing, because you are the most important person in her life, and it would mean the world if I could have it before I ask her." It feels like an eternity before she speaks, but in reality, it was a few seconds.

"Santana dear, I know you love Quinn. You had to deal with a bit more than other people, so it's understandable you didn't open yourself up till you were sure. Now that you have, I see how happy you already make her, so of course I will give you my blessing. And _you_ are the most important person in her life, don't forget that," she states simply before wrapping me up in a hug. I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. "Now let me get another look at the ring," she instructs. I hold it up so she can get a better look. "Santana, this is a beautiful ring. You did a great job. Quinn is going to love it," she gushes.

"Thank you Judy, that means a lot. I'm gonna go put this away before Quinn comes in and ruins my plan," I smile before closing the box and heading to return it to my office. Once I'm back in the kitchen, Quinn unlocks the front door, and I rush to help her with the dry cleaning. "Hi babe," I greet her before pulling her into a kiss.

"Why hello there," she replies, as she pulls away, giving me her best smile. We turn into the apartment, and Quinn goes to Judy in the living room and I take the dry cleaning to our room knowing I should get back before Judy lets my secret slip.

….

"Santana, thank you for dinner. I think that place is my new favourite restaurant," Quinn calls from the bathroom.

I close the book I was reading and place it on my bedside table, and slip under the covers. "I agree babe," I reply softly. Quinn steps out of the bathroom, turning off the light. She's wearing one of my old NYU t-shirts and a pair of boxers she put in my stocking last Christmas. Her hair's thrown up in a messy bun and her reading glasses have slipped to the end of her nose. Even when she's getting ready for bed, wearing nothing special, she looks fantastic. I feel my member stir as I watch her walk to the bed. I lift the covers to let her slide in, and she shuffles till her back is to my front. She removes her glasses and places them on her bedside table. I wrap her up in my arms; my now hard cock nestled between Quinn's firm cheeks. I think about getting up and taking care of _it_ by myself since Judy is staying with us in the apartment, but say fuck it, Quinn will quiet if she wants. I move back so Quinn can lie on hers, and I slowly lower my full weight on her. My member is now resting on Quinn's taut stomach, and I can feel it twitch. I don't even have to speak and Quinn knows what I want.

"San, my mom is in the other room," she whispers.

"Then you'll have to be quiet," I whisper back before kissing her on that spot below her ear that she can't say no to.

"It's hard to be quiet when you make me feel so good," she plays as her hands travel around my back and down below my boxers, grabbing handfuls of my ass, pulling me closer.

"You're not too bad yourself Q," I say as I grind down. I kiss her lips, my tongue slipping into her mouth, still tasting the spearmint toothpaste on her tongue. It's a relaxed kiss with nothing to prove, but it still makes my skin tingle. Quinn's hands start to work my boxers down my legs, freeing my erection. Once my bottom half is bare, Quinn works her shorts down her tone legs. I can feel the arousal on the underside of my shaft, and I shiver with want. Quinn opens her legs wide enough for me to rest in between. I run my hard member between her folds, coating it in wetness. When I feel slick, I line up at her entrance and slip inside, until I'm totally enveloped by Quinn's tight walls. She hooks one of her legs around my waist and reaches behind my neck and tangles her hands in my hair. I reattached our lips in a lazy kiss as I slowly thrust in and out of Quinn. There's no rush, only tenderness, as I revel in the feeling of Quinn being around me. I'm making love to my blonde and nothing beats it. Quinn is tightening her walls, massaging my rock hard member. I take my lips from her lips and attend to her pulse point. Quinn lets out a quiet moan letting me know how good it feels.

"I love you," she whispers in my ear as she massages my scalp.

"Te amo Quinn," I breathe, still keeping my slow pace. I can feel the familiar coil in my gut letting me know that I'm close. I snake my left hand between us, and gently circle Quinn's nub. Her breath catches at first contact, and the following moan gets my attention. It tells me she's close. I add a little more as I continue to thrust.

"I'm close," I moan into the crook of her neck.

"I'm there babe…just a bit more," she begs quietly.

I add more pressure with the hand circling her clit, and that does it. Her walls flutter around my member, and she tumbles into her orgasm, and when her walls finally clamp down it brings my release, and I spill my load into her. I kiss her neck as she comes down, and when her walls release me, I pull out. I roll to Quinn's side and pull her into me. She snuggled close, and I bury my nose in her hair. "You make me happy," I whisper.

"I do what I can," she replies and I can feel her smile into my chest. "Now, make me happy, and hold me while I sleep." I breathe her in, and hold her tighter, knowing that I can at least do that.

* * *

**A/N – Up next, the big moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

I wake to the sound of the front door closing. It's 5:10 on a Sunday morning so I know its Quinn going out for her run. I would usually be pretty grumpy about waking up this early, especially since I had a show to be at last night, but today is the day. Today is the day that I ask Lucy Quinn Fabray to marry me.

I get out of bed, and pad my way to the bathroom. I open the shower stall door; turn the water to the right temperature and strip off the clothes that I was still wearing from last night. I step under the stream of water, letting the warmth caress my tired muscles. I let the water wash over my body, waking me more. I let my mind wander to most important woman in my life, and I can't help but think of how excited I am at the prospect of spending the rest of my life with her. I finish with my shower, and towel up, noting the time. It's 6 now; so I lounge on the bed, turning the TV on to catch up on ESPN.

By the time 7am rolls around, I am completely dry and fully caught up on the scores and highlights from the night before. I know Quinn runs her 12 miles in 2 hours, so she'll be home soon. I walk into the closet and try to decide what to wear. I settle on a red linen button up that I roll the sleeves up on, a pair of khaki shorts, and my lucky boxers (just because). I move to wait in the living room because there's more room to pace. I feel the need to work off some of my nervous energy. _Man, I should have gone on that run with Quinn_. I don't know how many laps of the living room I've done, but I'm facing the front door when Quinn walks in bearing breakfast and coffee.

"What are you doing up babe?" she asks, concern crossing her face.

I move to her, wrapping her up in my arms. "I have something I want us to do today," I respond sweetly.

She chuckles, "Are you going to enlighten me on what that is?"

"Nope," I respond nonchalantly.

"Well, I need to shower and change before we go. Want to accompany me?" she asks suggestively. I want to give in, but I can't.

"Not today babe. If I do, we'd never leave the apartment, and I'd really like to do what I have planned," I state simply before kissing her. I grab the goods from her, turn her around, and send her off in the direction of the bedroom with a light smack on her firm backside. She shoots me a flirty look, and I can't help but shrug and smile.

Half an hour later, Quinn is freshly showered and finishing her coffee that I reheated for her. She dressed in a light blue summer dress, with a white sweater over top. Her hair is over one shoulder, and she looks carefree.

"You ready to go babe?" I ask as she places her mug in the sink.

"Yes! I'm excited San, lead the way," she answers smiling. I pull up my backpack that holds everything I need for the day, pat my short pocket to triple check I have the ring, and lead the way out the door.

…

"Santana, we're going to Ellis Island?" she asks suspiciously from our spot on the top of the ferry.

"Yes pretty lady. We said we'd come sometime, so why not today" I respond, trying not to give anything away. Quinn and I have been talking about coming here together ever since she moved to New York, but that's not the only reason I wanted to come here.

"Ok babe," she responds, and I can tell she knows something is up. I kiss her cheek and wrap my arm around her shoulder to enjoy the view of the city.

We disembark from the ferry, and make our way into the museum. We hold hands as we wander, taking in the history. After an hour, I suggest we take a look around the grounds.

Once outside, we find a spot on that looks out towards the Statue of Liberty. Luckily the weather is gorgeous today, and I thank a higher power. Once I'm happy with our spot, I pull out a blanket from my backpack, and lay it out so Quinn and I can sit. Quinn sits with her legs out in front and leans into my side. I pull her close, and kiss her temple. We sit for a while enjoying the view, and I take one last calming breath.

"I have something for you," I breathe into Quinn's hair as I kiss her on her temple once again. I open up my backpack, and pull out a small black box. It's simple, but has a removable lid.

She takes it in her hands, looking confused. "What is it?" she asks, and I know, like a little kid she wants to shake it, but she refrains.

"Open it," I instruct gently.

She does, and carefully removes the contents. She studies them carefully, "What is all this?" she asks, still confused.

I grab her left hand in my right. I reach for what I know is the first item. "This," I say holding up an old train ticket, "is from the day everything changed between us. May 4, 2013. You came down from New Haven after your finals in first year and I was picking you up from Grand Central. When you saw me, you ran to me and jumped on me and hugged me. Something clicked, and I knew in that moment I had to tell you how I felt about you. I knew I had romantic feelings for you all through high school, but I was never sure of myself then, and it wasn't till my first year at NYU that I really came into my own."

"I always wanted you Santana. I struggled too. High school wasn't our best time," she whispers, stroking my hand.

"I know, and I could tell that day that something had changed for the better between us. It was that trip that I told you how I felt, and I'm so happy that I decided to be brave," I say matter of fact. I turn and kiss her cheek and I reach down for the next item, a little crab shaped peppershaker. "Do you know where this is from?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course. That's from our first date at City Crab," she chuckles, "do you remember when you tried to crack yours it landed on the table next to us?" She lost it, and I can see tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Of course I remember… I was mortified. I saved so I could take you there, and I ended up making a fool of myself, but you were so sweet, and grabbed my hand across the table to console me. I remember thinking I would continue to make a fool of myself all night if it meant I could hold your hand again," I divulge. I had never told Quinn that before.

"Babe…" she catches her breath and smiles sweetly, "and I ended up doing one better and kissed you outside of Kurt and Rachel's building when you walked me home at the end of the night."

"Best end to a date ever up until that point," I joke as I pick up the next relationship memento that I held onto for all these years. It's a key card from the Roosevelt hotel.

"Is that from our first night together?" she wondered nostalgically.

"Yah. You snuck away from that gallery opening that you were supposed to be at to spend the night with me. I was so nervous I felt like I couldn't breathe. When I stood naked in front of you, I was feeling so vulnerable, but you reached out and held my hand, and told me I was beautiful. I could see it in your eyes that you meant it," I finished in a whisper. I could feel a tear starting to fall.

Quinn reached with her free hand to wipe away the tear, and lingered so she could cup my cheek. "You were always beautiful," she whispers before leaning in and connecting our lips in the most tender of kisses. I could have sat there with our lips touching for an eternity, but now more than ever I want to ask her the most important question I ever would.

I leaned back from the kiss so I could look Quinn in the eyes. She was smiling at me, and I could see gold flecks in her eyes. This was my moment.

"Quinn, do you know why I brought you here?" I ask confidently. She shakes her head, and I can feel her curiosity. "This place symbolizes new beginnings. Immigrants from across the globe would come through this island following the "American Dream". They would land as Russians, or Italians, or Irishmen, and they would leave for the main land calling themselves Americans. Quinn…" I pull the ring box from my pocket and get up on one knee in front of an awestruck blonde, "you are my dream." I open the ring box. Quinn's mouth falls open, and I know she's speechless. "This is the last place that I want to be called your girlfriend… So, Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?" I smile my biggest smile, and grab her left hand.

"Yes! Yes! Of course yes!" she exclaims, and I slip the ring on her finger. I kiss the ring, and the next thing I know I'm on my back with Quinn kissing me with more passion and love than I have ever felt. Her hands are snaked in my hair, pulling me impossibly close. Our tongues dancing a sensual dance that I never want to stop. My skin is on fire, and I want to kiss her forever, but air has become necessary, and she pulls back slightly. Our noses brush and I look into her eyes. I see my future. I see our wedding, our three kids with her hazel eyes, big family holidays when we're grandparents. I reattach our lips and try to convey all my hopes and dreams in this kiss. I can feel her smiling into me and I know she sees what I see. She pulls away again.

"Babe, take me home so I can make love to my fiancée," her voice heavy with lust and want.

…

I couldn't keep my hands off Quinn our entire trip home. I had a hard on that was begging for release, and I needed to feel her in someway as we traveled. As soon as we were in the apartment, I slammed Quinn's body against the front door. I attacked her pulse point, licking and sucking as I ground my erection into her center. After only a few moments I couldn't take it anymore and I fumbled with my shorts, and pull down my boxers to free the steel rod that was standing at absolute attention. I brought her legs around my waist, hiked the skirt of her dress up, pushed her panties to one side, and thrust in hard and deep. Quinn moaned at the feeling of being filled, and I continued to lavish attention on her pulse point,

"Santana, give it to me baby…show me how you fuck your fiancée," she groans. He walls massage my cock as I thrust into her hot, tight channel.

My thrusts are rough and sloppy. "Do you want your fiancée's cock filling you Q? Do you want it to cum inside you?" I question hard.

Quinn whimpers in response, and I give her everything I've got. I jack hammer into her pussy, and she finally cums around me. Her walls hold me in place, milking the cum that empties into her. I kiss her lips.

"I love you Quinn," I pant out. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

She connects our lips, and I hold her up, still inside her. I walk us to the bedroom, and the movement has made me hard again. I place her on the bed and rid myself of my clothes. Quinn has done the same, and she is completely bare except for the engagement ring that will be forever on her hand.

"Come here," she instructs. Her voice is like liquid sex, and I can feel a bit of pre-cum escaping at the words. I climb onto the bed and between Quinn's legs. My cock rests between her folds, getting coated in our combined wetness. "Please get inside me," she begs.

I give it to her. I bury myself in her, but I don't move, waiting for her to set the rhythm. She cants her hips in a slow deliberate pace. She's doing all the work from underneath and it feels incredible.

"Santana…" she moans.

"Yes Q," I reply breathlessly.

"I want you to cum on me," she quietly begs, "I want you to mark me."

"Babe," I lift her left hand and kiss her ring, "that's what's this is for," unsure if that's what she wants to hear.

She whimpers. "That's for the world to see. I want this San, please, do this for me."

She bucks a little harder, and my eyes roll back. I can't say no when she begs. I start to meet her hips. I thrust hard and deep into her, feeling the tight coiling in my gut.

"I'm close Q…so close," I grunt out. I pull out of her tight channel and grip my 8 inches, stroking it up and down at a punishing pace trying to find my release. I can feel it start.

"I'm cumming," I pant out as thick white ropes of cum shoot across Quinn's flat stomach, coating her, some reaching as high as the swell of her breast. When the first one hit her, I could see her tense and tremble as her own orgasm washed through her body.

"Babe," she whispers, still recovering. She drags a finger through the mess covering her body, "I'm yours," she finishes as she cleans her finger, "always."

"And I'm yours," I breathe out as I fall to her side. I close my eyes, holding my_ fiancée_ in my arms.

* * *

**A/N - Let me know what you guys think. It is always appreciated.**


End file.
